This invention relates generally to closed mold processes, and more particularly to a closed mold method of making a composite having a barrier layer, and to a composite made by the method.
Fiberglass parts are widely used in many products. However, the glass fibers are often visible in the surface finish of such parts, which can be undesirable for some applications. In addition, water permeation into a fiberglass part can create structural problems, weakening the part. It can also cause cosmetic problems on the surface, such as blistering.
Therefore, there is a need for fiberglass parts having one or more barrier layers and an improved surface finish, and for a method of making such parts.